Sounds Great Can't Wait
by coolsville times
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes go to the beach for some R&R. However, things don't go exactly as planned when a fight breaks out among Brittany and Alvin. Things get even worse when Jeanette and Simon take sides in the argument. ON HIATUS.
1. We Promise to be Good Dave

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT** own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or the Chipettes.

**Summary:** The Chipmunks and Chipettes are excited about spring break and have all decided to go to beach for a little R and R. Wonderful beach house, peace and quiet, the sun, the surf, private pool; what could be better? Well a lot of things, especially when their weekend turns into an all out war. Even Jeanette and Simon are in on this one!

* * *

**Chapter One:** We Promise to be Good Dave...

**-Chipmunk Residence; 6:00 p.m.**

"Oh come on, Dave, aren't we entitled to a vacation every now and then?" Alvin asked, following Dave from the kitchen to the living room.

"What do you take me for, Alvin? Do you really think that I'm going to let you go to the beach with your girlfriend unattended? I may be old, but I'm not at a loss on what goes on in the mind of a teenage boy." Dave informed him, sitting on the couch and turning on the T.V.

"It's not even like that, Dave. Brittany and I just want a little peace and quiet. We've been at school all year and the only breaks that we've had, have been filled up with concerts and public appearances. We haven't had any alone time since last summer, Dave!" Alvin exclaimed, standing in between Dave and the T.V. set.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dave mumbled, trying to look around Alvin.

"Ok, so you don't want me and Brittany to be alone. If that's your only reservation about all of this, how about I invite Simon too?"

"And how are you going to get Simon to agree to all of this? You two aren't really the best of friends." Dave stated matter of factly.

Alvin put his hand over his heart dramatically and said, "Dave! Simon is still my brother and he knows that I would do anything for him, just like he would do anything for me..."

Dave looked skeptically at Alvin and motioned for him to continue. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"...especially if I have Britt invite Jeanette..." Alvin finished, trailing off.

"Absolutely not!" Dave exclaimed, rising from the couch and heading back into the kitchen.

"And why not?" Alvin asked indignantly.

"Alvin, you and Brittany can't go by yourselves because I'm trying to save us the trouble of having a pregnant Chipette. If you invite Simon and Jeanette that would be ten times worse. Do you know how hard trying to market two pregnant Chipettes could be?" Dave asked.

"Do you really think that Simon and Jeanette would be that irresponsible? Besides, Miss Miller has already agreed to let Brittany go, with or without the strict couple. Please, Dave." Alvin pleaded.

Dave looked up at Alvin and studied him closely. "Miss Miller has already put her faith in both of you?" he asked, searching Alvin's face for any signs of lying.

"Yes." Alvin sighed, honestly.

"And you'll take Eleanor and Theodore too?"

"Yes."

"As long as Jeanette and Simon go along, I don't see why you can't go. There are a few conditions, though." Dave relented, sighing.

"Like taking Jeanette and Simon isn't." Alvin muttered.

Dave rolled his eyes. "You have to be back at least one day before school starts back so that you can get some rest. We just bought the beach house last year so please don't trash it. And you have to call me once you get there so that I know you guys are ok." Dave said, handing Alvin the keys to the beach house.

"Thanks, Dave. You won't regret this." Alvin exclaimed, hugging him and running upstairs.

"I hope I won't." Dave whispered to himself.

* * *

**-Outside Simon's Room; Five Minutes Later**

When Alvin and his brothers turned thirteen, they got their own rooms. At first Alvin was excited about this change, but now all it did was make it harder for him to approach Simon about going on vacation with him and Brittany.

Alvin already knew it wouldn't be hard to get Theodore and Eleanor to go, and Jeanette wouldn't be a big problem either, but Simon was a different story. It wasn't like Alvin and Simon hated each other, but it wasn't like they had much in common either. They were still pretty close, but Simon's personality demanded you have a good argument and, "Just 'cause.", wasn't a good argument. Alvin had also found out over the years that begging wouldn't benefit him either.

Deciding that honesty was the best policy and taking a deep breath, Alvin knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." called a voice from the other side.

When Alvin entered the room, he was greeted with a unexpected, but not unpleasant sight.

Jeanette.

Alvin relaxed a little, knowing that if Jeanette was there, Simon was more likely to give in.

"Hey, Alvin." Jeanette greeted, smiling.

Jeanette had changed over the years. She had grown into her long limbs and was no longer the fumbling, clumsy girl she used to be. She was actually very pretty and still as smart as ever.

"Hey, Jeanette. I'm real glad you're here." He stated smiling

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother and braced himself for Alvin's latest scheme. "Really?" he questioned. "And what business do you have with us, dear brother?"

Alvin sighed. Obviously Simon hadn't forgotten about last week when Alvin landed them all in detention.

"Well as you know, Simon, spring break is finally here. As you also know, you and I and even little Theodore haven't had much of a chance to see our lovely girlfriends, what with all the concerts and photo shoots and public appearances. You've missed Jeanette here, haven't you? Well I've missed Brittany and I'm sure Theodore has missed Eleanor and well I had the most wonderful idea. We can relax on spring break and spend time with our girls away from the paparazzi and do you know what the price for all that is?" Alvin asked, smirking.

Simon sighed. "What?"

"All you and Jeanette have to do is agree to go with Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore and I up to the beach house."

Jeanette's eyes lit up as soon as the words left Alvin's mouth and she looked over at Simon expectantly. Simon rubbed his chin and looked into Jeanette's hopeful eyes.

"Has Dave approved this?" Simon asked.

"Yes." Alvin sighed. _'I swear, he's just like Dave!'_ he thought.

"Has Miss Miller given her consent?"

"Yes."

Simon cast on last look at Jeanette and sighed. "I guess it would be nice to get away for a few days."

Jeanette threw herself into Simon's arms and Alvin gave him an appreciative glance before leaving the two.

Now all he had to do was bribe Theodore and Eleanor and break the news to Brittany that they wouldn't be _completely_ alone.

* * *

**OK, this is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fic, so please go easy on me. I like criticism but please be constructive and don't flame. I hope you all enjoyed this and please, please review. I need a certain amount of people to review or the story will not go on and will eventually be deleted. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day.**

**-Chipette ;)**


	2. Every Thing's Gonna Be Alright

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or the Chipettes.

**Notes:** I would personally like to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter one! I appreciate your comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Every thing's Gonna Be Alright...

**-Chipmunk Residence; 12:00 p.m.**

"Come on Brittany, I said I was sorry. This was the only way Dave would let us go. Would you rather us bring our brothers and sisters along or have _Miss Miller_ accompany us?" Alvin asked in a pleading tone, while opening the trunk of Miss Miller's van.

Brittany thought for a moment, mulling over the end results of both actions and decided that bringing the whole gang was better then Miss Miller. She loved Miss Miller, she really, truly did, but sometimes the older woman could be very overwhelming.

_'And she probably wouldn't let me and Alvin have any alone time, either.'_ Brittany thought.

"You didn't have to wait until we were five minutes from leaving to tell me either!" Brittany exclaimed, glaring up at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about that too. I just found out last night and I didn't really know how to break it to you."

Brittany rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but think that he was cute when he was begging her forgiveness.

"Alright, I guess I forgive you. Let's just get going." Brittany said, putting her bags in the car.

"It sure was nice of Miss Miller to let us use her van." Eleanor commented, sitting next to Theodore.

"Yeah." Brittany replied sarcastically, twirling the keys around her finger. "We look like the _Brady Bunch_ going to the beach. Who's driving?"

"I am." Alvin piped up, swiping the keys from Brittany and giving her a kiss on the cheek before running over to the drivers side and getting in.

"That's what I was afraid of." Simon muttered from his place beside Jeanette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked, looking at Simon in the rear view mirror.

"It means that you can't drive." Simon answered casually, putting his arm around Jeanette.

"Why you...if you weren't my brother..." Alvin started, cranking up the van.

Brittany and Jeanette both shook their heads.

"This is going to be a long week." Jeanette commented.

Brittany nodded and said, "Aren't you glad they love each other?"

* * *

**-The Beach House; 4:30 p.m.**

"Could you have driven any slower, Alvin?" Brittany asked, opening the door to the beach house.

"Yeah." Simon agreed. "There's hardly any time to do anything except unpack, what with all the luggage Brittany brought."

"Well excuse me for living." Brittany scoffed. "And it still doesn't change the fact that Alvin drives entirely too slow."

Eleanor shook her head and said sympathetically, "Oh, lay off you guys. Alvin did the best he could."

"Besides, if he had driven any faster, we probably would have totaled the van!" Theodore laughed, heading straight for the kitchen to scope out how much room they had for groceries.

"Not like the van hasn't been in danger of being totaled when Brittany drives." Jeanette muttered.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, dear sister?" Brittany huffed, hands on her hips.

"I just meant that when you're running late or when you're going shopping your driving gets a little...reckless."

Brittany rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch. "Your driving is no better, Jeanie."

"At least I know my driving is bad!" Jeanette defended. "Simon, on the other hand..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am a superb driver Jeanette." Simon interrupted.

"I didn't say you weren't, I just meant that you drive kind of _slow,_ like Alvin." Jeanette soothed, patting Simon on the shoulder before taking a seat next to a laughing Brittany.

"It seems like Theodore is the only one out of all of us who can drive." Brittany stated, still laughing.

"What about me?" Eleanor asked.

"No offense, Ellie, but you tend to pick up on some of Miss Miller's driving habits." Jeanette answered calmly.

At that comment, Alvin and Simon burst into peals of laughter.

"**Miss Miller?**" Simon repeated.

"I'll have to make a mental note never to ride with Eleanor." Alvin cackled.

"My driving isn't that bad! And anyway, Theodore's no rode saint either." Eleanor exclaimed.

"Me? How did I get brought into this?" Theodore asked, coming back from the kitchen.

But his question was ignored as Eleanor started her rant on his driving habits.

"Ok!" Brittany yelled. "It's obvious that none of us will get the _'Driver of the Year Award'_. Now on to more important things, like sleeping arrangements. How are we going to set this up?"

Jeanette looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with Simon. "You know," She started, "I've been wondering about that too. I mean when the beach house was bought, it wasn't bought with the thought that we would all be vacationing together."

"You know, I think I have a solution..." Alvin started slyly.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Alvin." Brittany interrupted.

"But Britt, wasn't the whole point of this vacation for us to have some alone time together?"

"Alone time during daylight hours, Alvin." Brittany corrected.

"I have an idea!" Eleanor said, eyes bright. "Not only have we missed spending time with our significant others recently, but we haven't been hanging out much as a family either. I mean since we got our own rooms none of us have talked much and I don't know about you guys, but I miss my sisters. What do you say? Girls room with girls, guys room with guys."

Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other for a moment and then nodded at Eleanor in approval.

"I don't know..." Simon trailed, rubbing his chin.

"Oh come on, Si." Alvin started, placing an arm around his brothers shoulder. "We haven't really talked since we were thirteen. Simon, that's five years! You had to have missed the late night talks."

"You mean the late night teasing." Simon muttered.

"We didn't tease you about Jeanette _that_ bad. And besides, you're going out now so there's nothing to tease about." Theodore said. "Come on, it'll be fun. Like old times."

"I guess we do need to spend some time together." Simon relented.

"Alright!"

* * *

**End Notes: **I just wanted to let everyone know that I do **NOT **own the _Brady Bunch_, who were mentioned in this chapter and as far as I know there is no such thing as a _'Driver of the Year Award'_, but if there is, I don't own that either.

* * *

**Ok, there's the second chapter. mpkio2, s****orry about not putting Eleanor and Theodore's bribe in there, when I was editing it just didn't fit in, sorry. (But just so you know, they were bribed with "tootie frootie" just like in the movie.) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please try to review. Criticism is always welcome, but please make it constructive. And no flaming please. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a good day.**

**-Chipette ;)**


End file.
